


Hands in the Dark SAMXOMC

by GreenRogue



Series: In All Their Smutty Goodness [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Caring Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester is Missing, Drugged Sam Winchester, Exhausted Sam Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Original Male Character - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRogue/pseuds/GreenRogue
Summary: Exhaustion took it's toll when Sam returns to the bunker after yet another unsuccessful search for his brother and Michael. He's agreed to a momentary rest before starting over again, but while in the bunker a hidden threat takes advantage of the oblivious hunter.During season 14 before Dean is saved. No real timeline and no spoilers, just a little snippet to explore one of the dangers to allowing strangers into your home
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: In All Their Smutty Goodness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476878
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Hands in the Dark SAMXOMC

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters, I just like to play with them.
> 
> please note, I wrote this while toddlers ran around like banshees during Thanksgiving. If you find glaring errors please let me know, this was not beta'd :)

* * *

His head felt heavy as he rested it against the headrest of the front seat. The Impala was slowly cooling in the August night, the engine ticking quietly the only noise save for his steady breathing. The semi darkness of the MOL garage barely illuminated the space around him and Sam let his eyes fall closed for just a moment in the stillness. It felt like he had been driving for hours while chasing down leads on Dean. Rumors upon rumors of sightings and meetings, all led to nothing. He jerked slightly as a bright light illuminated the garage around him and he squinted towards the doorway.

A lone silhouette stood patiently, its loose shadow leaning against the doorframe. Sam cracked half a smile as he carefully got out of the car and stretched his aching back. Grabbing his duffle from the backseat, he trudged towards the silent sentinel and gave a half wave.

“Hey Cas, sorry to say it’s just me.” His angel friend shot him an unamused look before grabbing the bag from Sam’s tired fingers.

“You’ve been out for days again. When was the last time you slept? You look like—what is it they say—death heated up.” Sam snorted and clapped Cas on the back before walking away.

“It’s warmed over, and thanks, good to see you too.” Sam trudged down the vacant hall, noises of movement and conversations filtered from the war room. His mom’s voice echoed loudest calling the other hunters to dinner. Sam tried to move silently to his room, if he could make it past the kitchen without being seen he might be able to get a few hours of sleep at least—

“Hey Chief’s back!” A chorus of shouts echoed from the exclamation and silently Sam groaned to himself before flashing his best smile and turning towards the overflowing kitchen.

“Hey everybody, no news yet, but we’ll get there.” A few grim nods his way before attention was diverted back to the banquet of food laid out for dinner. Mary dodged around a few of the jostling bodies before laying a comforting hand on Sam’s shoulder. She could see lines of exhaustion around his eyes and heavy bags of lack of sleep appeared bruised on his face.

“Sam—honey you should go lay down.” Sam gave her a small smile and nodded slightly.

“Yeah—yeah I think that’s a good idea, just for an hour or so. I got another lead out west in Texas, rumors about a man that can’t die. I, uh, I’ll probably leave again before you wake up.” Mary ran her hand comfortingly up and down his arm before pushing him slightly out of the crowded room.

“Go on, take a shower then get to bed, I’ll bring you a plate in a few. No—no arguing, you need a shower and food then sleep.” Sam raised his hands in mock surrender and backed out of the room with a tired chuckle. He was grateful for her interception from the others and left them in her capable hands. He was able to make it halfway to his room and the promised shower when he felt another hand reach out and grasp his shoulder.

“Hey Chief—“ Sam winced before masking his face and turning to look at the other man. He was vaguely familiar and it took him a minute to place the endverse guy’s name.

“Oh hey, Mark, what can I do for you?” The guy’s eyes roamed Sam’s face for a minute, an odd glint of something reflected in his eyes before it disappeared.

“Just wanted to check on you chief, Sam, I mean after everything you’ve done for us. You deserve a break ya know? Anything I can do, to ya know, help?” Before he could even finish his sentence Sam was already shaking his head and patted Mark friendly on the back.

“No—no not really, I appreciate the offer though. You and your people have enough troubles to worry about, just uh, just leave this to me.” Mark didn’t seem to really trust what Sam said but let the topic drop for which Sam was grateful.

“You really do mean a lot to us Sam—just take care of yourself ok?” It felt like Sam’s face was going to crack with all the false smiles he plastered on and just gave him another parting pat on the shoulder before resuming his pace to his room.

“Thanks Mark, really you don’t need to worry about me.” Choosing to ignore any other attempts at further conversation, Sam pushed his tired body to walk a little faster as his door came into view. After another moment he finally breathed easier as it shut quietly behind him, effectively muffling the sounds from the bunker. He looked at his bed in longing before groaning and forcing himself to the side bathroom, a shower did sound heavenly and his aching muscles screamed for the hot water. Sam moved in half a trance as he peeled his road dirty clothes from his body and let them fall on the floor haphazardly without a care. He’d regret it in the morning but for now Sam’s tired mind was on a one track state until oblivion.

The hot water was a blessing as it eased rough tension from his shoulders and washed away the week or so of travel grim and cheap soap from too many motels. He leaned against the wall under the spray and let the hot water pound on the back of his neck, hair hanging forward and hiding his face. He let the moment of silence wrap around his chaotic mind as he tried to quieten the thunderous thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him. He was no closer to finding Michael, no closer to saving his brother. He’s tried everything he could think of but no one, in the supernatural world or not, was telling him anything.

To have disappeared to effectively, to have run and hid without even a whisper—Sam trembled slightly despite the hot water and ignored the few tears that mingled with the fresh water. He could feel the deepening despair clench at his heart as dark thoughts wormed their way into his mind.

‘ _You’re never going to find him. You’ve abandoned him again to be used and tortured by a maniac angel all because you weren’t strong enough to just kill Lucifer. You’re weak and pathetic, should have just stayed dead—‘_

A sound from his room tingled his hunter senses and he glanced out of the frosted glass, instantly on alert as he grabbed the small knife he kept hidden above the shower head. He watched the fuzzy imaged placed something on his desk and he relaxed slightly before placing the knife back.

“Thanks Mom, promise I’ll eat it in a minute.” He didn’t wait to hear her response as he ducked his head under the spray and started to vigorously wash his body, years of rushed military precision showers etched into his very being had him done in less than 5 minutes. His lax muscles felt like jelly as he pulled on a pair of clean sweats and left his damp hair to curl at the base of his neck. He eyed the bowl of stew and cup of tea fondly before sitting heavily at his desk.

Papers from a week ago were still scattered across his desk and he idly flipped through them again, tired eyes searching for any missing detail, any clue on where his brother could be and how to eject Michael. He ate absently, actually finishing most of the bowl before switching to the tepid tea. He grimaced slightly at the subtle bitter taste, and tried to swallow it quickly. Sam made another face at the empty cup, shuddering quietly he heaved himself from the hardback chair and stumbled towards his bed Exhaustion suddenly pulling against his muscles as he collapsed against the firm bed with a grunt and snuggled his head deep into his pillow. Barely conscious he reached for his phone to turn on an alarm for a few hours from now. He could take a few hours, just a couple to get his mind from spinning into the dark recesses of his thoughts. Before long unconsciousness overwhelmed him and his body relaxed into his bed, a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

The silent figure in the hallway barely moved as he waited for the other people in the bunker to turn in for the night. He had waited until he knew the Angel and the freak boy would be turned in for the night before cautiously making his way into the dark hall. None of the other hunters bunked here, not even Mary as he learned in his time in this new world. It was like there was a silent agreement, no one stayed near the brothers Winchester. He tapped his finger nervously against his thigh as he waited a few more minutes before pushing away from the far wall and stepping towards the closed door in front of him. He reached with steady fingers and slowly turned the knob, easing the door open carefully like he had so many nights previously.

Barely sticking his head inside he kept his gaze downcast incase the object of his current hunt was still awake. He waited, breath held in his chest until the tell-tale soft snores eased the tension he was holding. Sliding body past the crack in the door, he carefully shut the door and turned the lock before allowing a full toothed smile to break across his face. He licked his lips in anticipation before turning to look at the giant man on the bed before him. His was laying on his stomach, both hands raised above his head with loose fits grabbing his pillow. His face was turned towards the far wall, still damp hair shielded the gentle sleeping face from his predatory gaze. The man let his gaze roam across the large firm body, down the bare back and across the firm sweats covered ass. Sam hadn’t even taken the time to pull back the covers this time before passing out.

Taking a quick glance at the tray on the desk, the man was pleased to see that the whole cup of tea was gone and he started to unbutton his flannel with steady fingers. Heat coiled in his gut and he felt the first stirrings of arousal as he let his gaze wander back to the unconscious man. He could remember the first time he saw the giant of the man as he stumbled into their growing camp. Dried blood caking his neck as he stumbled towards his family. His eyes glowing in relief, then dimming in such excruciating pain when that other angel appeared behind him. His sudden despair and cracking composure had been a beautiful thing to watch. The man had followed Sam discreetly for hours, watching the way Dean had spoken to him, the way Mary would cast glances between him and the blond angel that had followed him. He watched Sam in private when he thought he was alone, the large hands clamped tightly over his mouth as he tried to stifle his sobs. Shoulders shuddering under the pressure as he leaned heavily against a rough tree. Mark knew as he watched the beautifully broken man shudder and try to piece himself together, he had to have him.

The few times he was able to sneak into this man’s room when he was gone, the times he was able to lay himself on Sam’s bed and breathed in his scent while he jacked himself against the covers were not enough for Mark’s growing lust. He had been able to sneak quick glances when Sam had been running, sweat dampening the light gray shirt until faint lines of strong muscles stuck out. A few passing innocuous touches left his skin buzzing and dick aching for more. Now, with the chief safely back in the bunk, deeply asleep with the help of a few pills, Mark was going to taste what he’s been aching for.

Still nervous Sam would awake at any moment, Mark carefully crawled onto the bed, letting his body carefully and slowly drape across the pliant warm body below him. He raised himself high enough to bury his nose into the nape of the sleeping man’s neck and he breathed in deeply. Raising his knees on either side of Sam’s hips he kneeled over the still body below him and ran his hands up and down the hard muscles of the bare back below him. The skin was soft and warm, a few scars raised across his skin and Mark mapped them out with his tongue. He lightly nipped at a particularly nasty scar at the base of Sam’s spine and he felt the muscles under him jump. He held himself still for a moment, breath caught in his throat as he waited. Once he felt Sam’s body return to the soft pliant state, he eased his hands over Sam’s hips and hitched them up to pull the sweats down slowly over his ass and down his thighs.

He gazed at the newly exposed flesh with wide reverent eyes and let his hands palm the flesh in front of him. A groan robbed from his throat as he felt the firm body below him and his dick grew uncomfortably hard. He pressed gentle kisses to the skin as he massaged Sam’s ass, carefully pulling the two globes a part to peer hungrily at the tight puckered hole. He nuzzled his nose against the intimate spot and breathed in deeply again, the scent of Sam filled his senses and he couldn’t stop himself sticking his tongue out and lapping at the tight muscle. He felt it quiver under his touch and a moan from above had him stabbing his small muscle against the tight heat, the taste of Sam exploding on his tongue and he buried his face further to get more.

Mark ran his hands up and down the back of Sam’s thighs as he fervently tongued the man open, he would jab and lick at the tight muscle until it slowly started to relax under his ministrations. He carefully ran a hand down the crack of his ass and circled around underneath to fondle the hanging balls. He squeezed them gently and was rewarded with the small jerk at the touch. Reaching lower he was pleased to feel that Sam was fully hard from him and him alone. Leaving a departing kiss, Mark sat up and groan as he eyed Sam in front of him. Hands now tightly clasped in the sheets next to his head, face red from stimulation and he was biting at his lower lip. Mark had to unbutton his jeans to relieve some of the painful pressure before he bust a nut. He let his fingers wander back to the wet hole and he carefully nudged his index finger against the loosening muscle.

“Oh Sam, oh baby I’m gonna make you feel so good. Gonna break you apart and build you back up. You’ll be mine Chief, I’ll take care of you like Dean never could. You’re gonna feel so good around my cock like the good little slut I know you are.” He gently rocked his finger slowly until it breached the tight muscle. The heat encasing his finger made him pant as he eased it forward deeper into the sleeping body. He spit onto Sam’s skin, watching with red lust as his spit slid down his crack to lubricate his hole while Mark added a second finger. He could feel the Sam start to rock slowly against him, his ass grabbing and sucking his fingers deeper. Mark kissed his back with messy open kisses, worshipping the fragile god-like body. His other hand fondled Sam’s balls as he worked the hot ass open on his digits. He crooked his fingers, adding a third and smiled in triumph when he found Sam’s bundle of pleasure. The quiet huffing moan caused Mark’s dick to jump in anticipation.

“So good for me Sam, such a hot little slut for it. You need it bad don’t you, need me to fill this messy hole of yours. Gonna mark you Sam, make you mine. Fuck so hot baby.” Mark panted, leaning his forehead against Sam’s lower spin as he rubbed and circled Sam’s prostate. Before he could lose himself completely, Mark looked around the dark room. Leaving a quick kiss to the flushed skin he crawled off of the bed to grab the discarded towel from the hook next to the door and the belt from Sam’s jeans. Carefully laying the towel down under Sam’s dick to catch the mess he was sure to make, he also looped the belt loosely around Sam’s neck; letting the end trail down his back towards his ass.

Spitting in his hand, Mark rubbed his dick a few times with the meager lubrication before lining his throbbing member with Sam’s wet asshole. He looped the belt around his hand and slowly began to push into the pliant body. He threw his head back with a silent groan as Sam’s ass swallowed his length greedily. He rocked his hips in a quick, stuttering motion, pushing himself deeper and faster than he probably should but the thought of finally—finally being with Sam was too much for him to comprehend. When he was halfway in, Mark let go of his dick and reached around to palm Sam’s erection, it had flagged a little from the burning pain he was sure the bigger man was feeling; but a few quick expert tugs had him back at full mast and leaking precum on the towel underneath him. Mark resumed his rocking motion, timing it with the slow jacking of Sam’s dick and he slowly started to pull on the belt around Sam’s neck. Sam whined underneath him and rotated his hips back onto the intruding cock then forward into the warm rough hand and Mark was seeing stars as he bottomed out in the tight heat.

“God Sam, that’s it baby, take my dick like the good little bitch you are. Fuck so good for me you little slut, I’m gonna cum in that ass of yours. Gonna mark you as mine forever. Just a good fuck baby, so good for me.” Mark was thrusting heavily now, his dick sliding against the tight heat with a delicious burn escalating his pleasure. He pulled on the belt a little tighter and the difficulty to breath made Sam clench his ass around Mark’s dick. He sped up his hand on Sam’s leaking dick, casually swiping his thumb across the crown to gather more precum to ease his ministrations. He jabbed helplessly inside the pliant body, huffing and moaning as his pleasure started to spiral out of control.

“That’s it chief, take my dick, take it like the good little slut I know you are. Fucking made for this Sam, made for my dick.” He pulled tighter on the belt and pounded roughly, Sam’s gasping breath shooting spikes of pleasure through his body. He angled his hips slightly while thrusting and was rewarded with a quiet gasp and hot cum sticking over his hand as Sam released onto the towel under him. The ass around his dick clenched painfully and after a few more thrusts he came deep and hard inside, Mark’s head thrown back with a silent scream on his lips.

He eased off the belt as he body trembled, threatening to collapse on the quivering man under him. Checking to make sure Sam was breathing normally, he raised his soiled hand to his mouth and licked it clean from Sam’s release. He moaned against his fingers as he licked them clean before pulling out of the warm ass. He grabbed the reddened cheeks and spread them wide, watching with possessive glee as his spunk leaked slowly from the red puffy hole. He swiped at a drop that threatened to escape and reached towards Sam’s lips, spreading the foamy cum against the loose tongue.

“Mine Sam, always will be. Fucking slut was made for me.” Sensing his time was almost up, Mark quickly released the belt before settling Sam’s sweats back up his legs, leaving the leaking cum in his ass. He grabbed the soiled towel and stuffed it under his shirt behind his back before grabbing the empty tray from the desk. He unlocked the door and took one last glance at the sleeping man, Sam’s face was red from exertion but there were no other outward signs if their recent activity.

“Goodnight my little bitch, until next time”. As quietly as he came, Mark eased himself out of the doorway and let the heavy door click shut. He was able to take a few steps down the hall towards the kitchen before the Angel and the freak child appeared in front of him. Putting his best innocent smile on he waved at the two and kept walking, hoping they would ignore him like he did them. Once he divested himself of the tray and was safely back in his borrowed room in the bunker, he removed the soiled towel from behind his back and hid it under his bed. Removing his jeans and t-shirt, Mark laid in bed and let sleep claim him quickly, a small satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

Sam jolted awake moments before the sound of his alarm shattered the silence of his room. Scrambling with the bedside table he quickly turned it off and moaned into his pillow. Somehow, even after several hours of sleep, he was more exhausted now than when he first got back. Rolling onto his back, he stared at the blank ceiling, taking stock of his suddenly sore muscles. He swallowed reflexively and ran a hand absently over his sore throat before urging his aching body to sit up. Running a hand over his face, Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood with a grunt.

He stared at his bare feet for a moment absently, trying to remember what woke him up so violently. He jumped silently when a second later there was a knock at his door.

“Ye--*cough cough* yeah?” Castiel stuck his head in his room, eyes lit with concern as Sam started coughing again while holding his throat.

“Sam, are you alright?” Sam waved him off as he stood up and went to his closet.

“yeah Cas it’s nothing, throats just a little sore. I think the tea mom made must have irritated it. Nothing to worry about.” The angel watched the young hunter grab a few items to get dressed then followed him to the war room.

“Sam, you are running yourself into an early grave. You have to take better care of yourself.” Sam shook his head as he entered the kitchen, grabbing a clean mug and praying for fresh coffee.

“I’m fine Cas, just a little bit of a sore throat.” He sighed in happiness when he saw a fresh pot and gratefully poured himself a cup before sitting at the low table. His mind still felt foggy from sleep and he was sure there was something he was missing. “Hey Cas—was—did someone come in my room last night?” Cas tilted his head in concern before shaking his head.

“I do not know Sam, I was with Jack after dropping off your duffle, he wanted to talk about, about Lucifer.” Sam raised his hand silencing Cas with that simple movement.

“Yeah uh—got it—it’s nothing, must have just been a bad dream or something.” Castiel watched his friend with weary eyes as Sam stared into his coffee mug intently. He sent a silent prayer of his own to Chuck, begging him to lend strength to the Winchesters.

“Sam, if you need anything—“ Sam glanced up and smiled at Cas, a small genuine smile.

“I know Cas, thanks—honest it was just a bad dream, nothing apocalyptic or anything just—I can remember these hands in the dark—“.


End file.
